(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective screen structure adapted for use on floor lamps having a light source orienting upwardly, in particular a protective screen that can be easily and quickly lifted from a lampshade to allow cleaning or replacement of light bulbs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional floor lamp that has the opening of the lampshade orienting upwardly, since there is no partition between the light bulb and the surrounding, flammable objects, such as curtains, may fall on the surface of the lampshade and come into touch with the hot light bulb. After a period of time, the flammable objects may catch fire and burn, which is very dangerous.
There has been developed a kind of protective screen adapted for use with floor lamps that has the opening of the lampshade orienting upwardly, the protective screen isolating the light bulb from flammable objects. With reference to FIG. 1, a protective screen 4 is fixedly to an upper side of a lampshade 2 using screws 5 so that the light bulb inside the lampshade 2 is isolated from the outside to avoid possible danger. However, when cleaning the floor lamp or replacing the light bulb, it is necessary to loosen the screws 5 to remove the protective screen 4 since the lampshade 2 and the protective screen 4 are screwably locked together, which is very inconvenient and troublesome.